Pioggia Cuore
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Lluvia del Corazón. Yamamoto va a visitar a una persona importante para él. ¿quieren saber quién? entren ;D


Konbanwa!!! Acá les traigo una historia, se me ocurrió en el trabajo, pues de repente comenzó a llover, y la gente abandono las calles, así que me quede contemplando la lluvia y pensé en Yamamoto. Así fue como se me vino esta idea a la mente, espero les agrade :D

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, pues son de Amano Akira. Sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

Es el atardecer, el aire fresco recorre la ciudad, la temperatura comienza a bajar con discreción, a lo lejos se escuchan unos leves truenos para ir en incremento lentamente. Un hombre se adentra en un hermoso jardín muy bien cuidado, el portón es de metal color plata con adornos de flores y unos arcángeles en la parte superior del mismo.

Comienza a caer una pequeña gota de lluvia seguida de otras más; el hombre que acaba de entrar a aquel lugar es lentamente cubierto por el agua cristalina que cae del cielo, se avecina una fuerte lluvia torrencial, más sin embargo aquella persona continua adentrándose calmo a ese lugar, camina firme pero con nostalgia, él lleva puesto un traje negro, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa azul, en su mano derecha lleva un gran ramo de flores, es de esos bellos ramos que se le llevan a las novias cuando se les corteja y se les quiere decir que se les ama, en realidad es muy hermoso, desde las flores tan frescas y coloridas hasta el celofán con que están envueltas.

_Aquel día llovió, pero esa lluvia era diferente a la de un día cualquiera;_

_Era una lluvia salada, cargada de amargura y desesperación._

El hombre detiene su andar, las flores que lleva con tanto cuidado y devoción, como si las estuviera abrazando, ahora las baja lentamente a su costado, la lluvia ha incrementado, los truenos y rayos ahora son fuertes, lastiman los oídos y causan en algunos temor, pero no en él; ese hombre se mantiene inmutable, la lluvia recorre su masculinas facciones, pero no se puede apreciar bien, pues el día nublado y fúnebre no permite apreciar el rostro ensombrecido de aquella persona; el único momento en que su cara se muestra es cuando los relámpagos cargados de luz iluminan su rostro.

_Era una lluvia de sentimientos, de emociones tristes _

_y melancólicas por haberte perdido._

Aquel ser sumergido en sus pensamientos, envuelto por ese líquido que lo lava todo, agacha lentamente la mirada hasta llegar al fresco y verde pasto que cubre todo ese jardín de descanso eterno; fuertes rayos se escuchan, todos y cada uno de ellos cargados de luz férrea y arrebatadora que estremecen los sentidos.

_Era una lluvia llena de dolor, y rencor…_

Él comienza a llorar ligeramente con amargura y pesar al pensar en aquella persona a la que amo; su llanto se hace más profundo en el momento en que una de aquellas centellas ilumina el pasto que el contempla con tanta melancolía y muestra una sencilla placa de yeso con adornos femeninos; y unas pequeñas esculturas de inocentes ángeles al lado la misma; como si la cuidaran, en frente de ella coloca el delicado ramo que llevaba consigo.

… _de odio hacia la vida y el destino, por haberte arrebatado de mi lado._

En medio de esa placa se encuentra grabado el nombre de una joven muy amada por él; el nombre de su prometida, aquella persona que amo, pero que la vida la alejo de su lado, o más bien… la muerte, el sueño eterno; ahí en esa tumba yace escrito el nombre de _Miura Haru_.

_Era la lluvia que salía de mis ojos, inertes y perdidos _

_En la oscuridad de la desesperanza._

_Era la lluvia de mi corazón…_

_

* * *

_

Ah...!!! Lo sé, soy una malvada, mira que hacerle eso a un niño tan lindo como Yamamoto T-T, aunque en la historia ya sea un hombre hecho y derecho.

Por cierto, el título que se me ocurrió originalmente era _Ame no Kokoro_, pero debido a la serie, se lo puse en Italiano: _Pioggia Cuore_ [Lluvia del Corazón]

Si no les gusto, lo entenderé, la verdad siempre he querido hacer un fic YamaHaru, aunque creo que este no es muy bueno que digamos [yo...y mis ideas locas, jeje]

Bueno... muchas gracias a quien leyó este sencillo fic, espero les haya agradado, y si no... pues... espero los jitomates virtuales, críticas, comentarios, etc.

Así que...¿reviews, please?


End file.
